Quelqu’un qu’elle ne pourrait pas oublier
by Lily evans10
Summary: Chapitre 6!!!! Complète. Hermione finis sa cinquième année. Quelque chose se passe : elle traverse le temps jusqu’à la période des maraudeurs. Et Hermione est confrontée à la peine qu’elle pensait avoir enterré. * SPOILER DU LIVRE 5!!*
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier  
  
Titre original : Someone she couldn't forget  
  
Auteur : Padfoot-Lives  
  
Traducteur : Lily evans  
  
Avertissement : ATTENTION SPOILERS DE « L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX » ! ! ! ! A NE PAS LIRE POUR CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS SAVOIR !  
  
Résumé : Hermione finis sa cinquième année. Quelque chose se passe : elle traverse le temps jusqu'à la période où les maraudeurs étaient en septième année. Et Hermione est confrontée à la peine qu'elle pensait avoir enterré. Aura-t-elle le c?ur de trouver un moyen de retourné à son époque ?  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (blablabla..) ainsi qu'à Padfoot - Lives que je remercie pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic ! !  
  
Bloqué dans le temps  
  
« Dépêche-toi Hermione ! » Harry criait au-dessus de son épaule en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. « Tu sais que Rogue vas nous tuer si nous arrivons en retard pour son cours ! »  
  
Il est étrange, comment Harry commençait à paraître presque normal après tout les évènements qu'ils ont dû traverser récemment.  
  
« Vas-y » elle répondit-elle, en essayant désespérément de ramasser les livres que Peeves avait fait tombé de ses bras. « Je te rattraperais ! »  
  
Mais une fois encore, même si elle mettait le passé derrière elle, essayant de supprimer chaque sentiments insensés qui continuais d'augmenter en elle. Chaque fragment de douleur, d'amour, de regret, blessaient.  
  
Non, elle devait l'enterrer. Elle l'a fait. Il n'avait jamais exister.  
  
Bientôt, les bruits des pas de Harry et Ron s'étaient estompés et Hermione avait finalement ramassé tous ses livres, balayant les alentours d'un ?il prudent recherchant tous signes du fichu poltergeist. Les livres étaient tous ceux de sa cinquième année, et elle les emmenait pour les rapporter au professeur McGonagall en allant au cours de Potions.  
  
Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il n'y ai plus assez de temps.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'une personne pouvait le faire avec une pile de bouquins dans ses bras, et était à mi-chemin de la fin du couloir lorsqu'elle cru qu' elle avait attend la salle de Potions. Elle ne savait pas du tout que les escaliers s'étaient déplacés lorsque les livres lui cachaient la vue.  
  
Utilisant son coude, elle poussa la porte ouverte et rentra dans la salle, sursauta lorsque la porte de referma derrière elle avec un SLAM.Soudain, tout se mit à vibrer et ses yeux commencèrent à voir flou lorsque tout se mis à tourner autour d'elle. Perdant l 'équilibre, elle s'effondra, ses livres tombant par terre.  
  
Puis, cela stoppa.  
  
« Dieu du ciel, ma chère, est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
Doucement, Hermione cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître le tournis de sa vue et de son esprit et regarda autour d'elle. Les livres étaient encore à terre en pile autour d'elle . Elle était encore sur ses genoux sur le plancher mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était dans le hall d'entrée regardant fixement le visage du Professeur McGonagall.  
  
Mais quelque chose semblait clocher. Le visage qu'elle fixait semblait plus jeune.  
  
« P..Professeur McGonagall ? »bégaya-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
La femme plus âgée sembla surprise. « Je ne pense pas que nous n'ayons été présentés, très chère, mais si vous savez qui je suis, alors vous devez être la nouvelle cinquième année qui vient d'être transférée et dont Dumbeldore nous parlait ».  
  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?Pourquoi McGonagall ne la reconnaissait pas ?  
  
« Heu.oui, c'est moi » dit-elle, son esprit vif lui articulant aussitôt une réponse. « Hermione.heu.Lovegood. » murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Bien sûr », sourit le Professeur McGonagall. « Bon, je suis sûr que vous serez très heureuse avec nous ici, Ms Lovegood, et j'espère que vous trouverez la maison qui vous convient durant la répartition que Dumbledore va arranger pour vous dans environ 10 minutes. Je vais prendre ces bouquins », elle agita sa baguette et les libres se mirent à flotter et se laissèrent tomber d'une manière ordonnée dans le baluchon qu'elle avait créé à l'aide de la magie. « Et je vous emmènerais dans la grande salle dans quelques minutes. »  
  
Pendant que son professeur se retourna afin de parler à quelques élèves qui passaient par là et provoquaient beaucoup de bruit inutile, Hermione, encore très confuse et légèrement effrayée, se demandait ce qui s'est passé chez elle. Elle vérifia pour être sûr que sa baguette était toujours dans la poche de sa robe, et fut ravie de l'y trouver.  
  
« Oh, Rogue ». Ces mots secouèrent soudainement Hermione qui regarda le Professeur McGonagall. « Prend ce sac, s'il te plaît », dit-elle brusquement au Serpentard aux cheveux graisseux, « Et laisse le en dehors de mon bureau pour Ms Lovegood ».  
  
Cela semblait irréel pour Hermione de regarder un très jeune Rogue âgé de 17 ans, recevant des ordres de la femme qui était supposé travailler avec lui, quoiqu'il semblait aigrit à la pensée de porter les bouquins d'une quelconque nouvelle fille.peu importe qu'elle soit mignonne.  
  
L'idée de voir Rogue et le Professeur McGonagall si jeune n'a pas encore été entièrement absorbée par Hermione. A la place, de façon désinvolte, elle demanda au Professeur quand Rogue fut hors de vue :  
  
« En quelle année sommes-nous, Professeur ? »  
  
McGonagall sembla étonnée, et Hermione poussa un soupir intérieurement. Mais elle devait savoir.et quand le professeur lui dit l 'année, toutes les pensées d'Hermione tourbillonnèrent. D'un façon ou d'une autre, elle était retourné DIX-SEPT ans en arrière, et était maintenant bloqué au collège Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, sur le point d'être répartit et répéter sa cinquième année ! !  
  
« Mon Dieu » pensa-t-elle abasourdie. « Comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais repartir ? »  
  
Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas s'étendre sur ce problème, car elle avait été poussé dans la grande salle par la femme qui était supposé être la responsable de sa maison.et pourrait le redevenir encore.  
  
La Grande Salle était remplie de conversation et de rires joyeux, rappelant tellement à Hermione sa propre époque et Harry, et Ron, qu'elle se sentit légèrement nostalgique. Elle l'ignora, cependant, car une mer de visages inconnus la fixait maintenant, soudainement tomber sous silence.  
  
Dumbledore, paraissant le même, se leva et regarda Hermione. Pendant un instant, elle ressentit comme si son regard bienveillant avait lu en elle, et qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et qui elle était.  
  
Mais il ne dit rien à ce propos, souria seulement et dit à l 'école :  
  
« J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève transférée parmis nous », dit-il, souriant largement. « Elle rejoindra les cinquièmes années, ainsi que la maison que le choixpeau pensera sera la meilleure pour elle, et je vous fait confiance pour que vous la mettiez à l'aise ».  
  
Il y eu quelques acclamations et sifflements qui firent réaliser à Hermione à quel point Poudlard avait peu changé. Elle remarqua que tout les élèves, y compris les Serpentards, la dévisageaient avec le plus grand intérêt...probablement car elle paraissait intelligente, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.  
  
« Et maintenant, nous devrions lui faire sa répartition. Minerva, si vous voulez bien » .  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall mena Hermione vers la plate-forme, où se trouvait le vieux chapeau déchiré en lambeaux et déposé sur le familier vieux tabouret. Hermione déglutit pendant une seconde.et si elle était mis à Serpentard ?  
  
« Lovegood, Hermione ! » McGonagall annonça.  
  
Hermione forcée, s'avança et plutôt nerveusement s'assit sur le tabouret, regardant les visages à chaque tables, remarquant à peine chacune d'eux. Le Professeur McGonagall mis le chapeau sur sa tête et recula.  
  
Elle rassembla ses forces.  
  
« Ahh, mais, mais qu'avons-nous là ? »roucoula le chapeau d'une voix bourru, semblant fortement intéressé. « Extrêmement intelligente, je peux voir, une de ces première de la classe.Serdaigle pourrait vous aller. Mais attend, je vois aussi beaucoup de courage, et bien.Qu'est-ce que je vois dans vos souvenirs ? Des choses que je n'ai jamais vu avant, très noires, des choses incroyables.vous avez été transporté dans le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, bien, où devrais-je vous mettre ? Ton ancienne maison était.hmm, Gryffondor, très bien.bien, bien.GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Son c?ur explosa presque de soulagement et de plaisir, Hermione se décala sur le tabouret et rencontra les yeux d'un Dumbledore souriant et ensuite ceux d'une McGonagall très heureuse. Les Gryffondor acclamaient tous d'une manière extravagante., et lorsqu'elle approcha leur table, une des filles, 17 ans avec des cheveux auburn, l'appela : « Par ici, Hermione ! »  
  
Elle alla doucement vers la place libre près de la fille, et se retrouva regardant à travers des yeux vert qu'elle avait déjà vu avant.des yeux vert qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
« Mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle de manière inaudible, s'asseyant sur le banc faiblement.  
  
Lily Potter ? !  
  
Mais cela veut dire.bien sûr elle était.cela veut dire qu'elle était.  
  
De l'autre côté d'elle, un garçon avec un aimable sourire l'accueillit. « Je suis Rémus Lupin » dit-il, tendant sa main. « Lily Evans », il présenta la fille, bien que Hermione ai déjà reconnu les personnes.  
  
« James Potter », un garçon avec des cheveux en bataille souriait, avant de décaler son regard vers Lily. Hermione resta bouche bée devant lui, et voulu crier : « Tu es ressemble exactement à Harry, seulement il a ses yeux ».  
  
« Peter Pettigrow », un petit, timide garçon, la regarda de haut en bas avec les yeux qui pleurent (n/Lily : non, non il ne pleurent pas vraiment * bien que j'aimerais bien à cause d'une très grande souffrance ! ! * Mais en anglais, watery veut dire qu'il pleure à cause de la poussière ou du vent, un truc du genre, de toute façon on s'en fout c'est Peter ! !)  
  
Il lui fallu tout le self - contrôle d'Hermione pour s'empêcher de hurler au garçon. Elle savait parfaitement qui il était, elle savait parfaitement qu'est-ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Finalement ses yeux atteignirent le dernier garçon du groupe. Il était extrêmement bel homme, avec des cheveux courts noirs, mélangeant des yeux chocolat et un corps qui aurait rendu Ron très jaloux même à sa propre époque.  
  
Etrange, pensa-t-elle détachée, de la douleur remplissant son corps, comment ces personnes pouvaient être inconscientes de leur propre futur.  
  
Pour l'instant ils étaient.mort, loup garou chassé, mort, traitre...mort.  
  
Comme une douche froide de glace mélangé avec un espoir chaud ardent, Hermione regarda dans les yeux de l'homme qui, à ce qu'ont lui a dit, est tombé à travers un mystérieux voile, le même homme à qui elle a caché si bien ses véritable sentiments, l'homme qu'elle était sûr de ne jamais revoir.  
  
« Sirius Black », dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
******* A SUIVRE *******  
  
Bon voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu autant qu'à moi. J'ai dû changer certaine phrase pour qu'elle ai un sens. Des reviews s'il vous plait pour savoir si ça vaut le coups que je continue..bisous à tous ! ! 


	2. Comme dans un reve

Titre : Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier  
  
Titre original : Someone she couldn't forget  
  
Auteur : Padfoot-Lives  
  
Traducteur : Lily evans  
  
Avertissement : ATTENTION SPOILERS DE « L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX » ! ! ! ! A NE PAS LIRE POUR CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS SAVOIR !  
  
Résumé : Hermione finis sa cinquième année. Quelque chose se passe : elle traverse le temps jusqu'à la période où les maraudeurs étaient en septième année. Et Hermione est confrontée à la peine qu'elle pensait avoir enterré. Aura-t-elle le coeur de trouver un moyen de retourné à son époque ?  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (blablabla..) ainsi qu'à Padfoot - Lives que je remercie pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic ! !  
  
Comme dans un rêve  
  
Hermione regardait fixement le feu assise dans la salle commune qu'elle connaissait déjà très bien. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui lui arrivait.elle était partie pour se battre contre des Mangemorts pour finalement entendre que Sirius était mort, et là voilà maintenant, 17 ans dans le passé.  
  
Elle pensait avoir enterré cette peine pour Sirius, ainsi que ses sentiments à son égard, mais le revoir à fait resurgir encore plus de douleur et d'émotion qu'elle ne l'attendait.  
  
Personne, pas même Harry ou Ron ou Ginny, ne savaient ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius. Elle pensait même que ses sentiments n'étaient que de la protection pour le parrain de son meilleur ami, l'homme a qu'elle avait aidé à sauver la vie quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. C'était seulement en travaillant ensemble pour l'Ordre du Phoenix qu'elle a réalisé que ses sentiments étaient plus profond qu'elle en le pensait.  
  
Mais elle ne l'a jamais dit.  
  
Et quoique parfois, quand elle ne l'attendait pas, il montrait d'étranges signes de sentiments à son égard, elle était sur que c'était impossible.  
  
Quand il est mort.  
  
Elle déglutit durement et continua à contempler le feu, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver ici avec toutes ces ombres du passé, un passé qu'elle pensait avoir enterré, la hantant. Comment était-elle supposé regarder James et Lily sans des larmes lui piquant ses yeux ? Comment était-elle supposer regarder Queudver sans devenir une furie ? Comment pouvait-elle parler à Rémus sans lui dire qu'elle savait ce qu'il était ?  
  
Et comment pouvait-elle regarder dans les yeux de Sirius et ne pas être capable de voir son destin condamné lui revenir en tête, sans ressentir cette terrible douleur au coeur.  
  
Mais peut-être que son voyage dans le temps à changé les choses.peut-être que des choses ne vont pas finir de la même façon maintenant qu'ils la connaissent.ça n'a pas besoin d'être pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pourrait avertir Lily et James à propos de Peter.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle savait que des lois magiques interdisaient des changements avec le temps et le futur. Elle ne devait même pas être là. Elle doit trouver un moyen de revenir. C'est le seul moyen. Et seulement elle, placé à coté du feu avec Ron et Harry et Neville et Ginny assis autour à coté d'elle, avec de la peine pour Sirius toujours fortement présente.seulement elle connaîtra la vérité.  
  
« Hermione ? » une voix familière et concerné l'appelait juste derrière elle.  
  
Tournant doucement la tête, elle répondit automatiquement, « Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, Harry ? »  
  
Il y eu un bref moment de silence et puis James paru vraiment surpris. « Heu.qu'est-ce que c'était ? » il la regardait avec des yeux noisette, alors qu'elle se retournait, horrifié par sa erreur. Leurs voix étaient tellement identiques !  
  
« Désolé », elle tenta un sourire. « Ma langue à fourché. C'est juste que tu me rappelles tellement un de mes amis dans mon ancienne école. »  
  
Il souria. « Oh et bien, je suppose que les mecs à lunettes, avec des cheveux décoiffés et mince sont plutôt commun. »  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire doucement à cette réplique. « Crois- moi James.ils ne sont pas du tout communs. Je dirais que toi et Ha.mon ami êtes uniques. »  
  
Elle s'arrêta elle-même de prononcer encore le nom d'Harry, car James ne l'a probablement pas entendu la première fois, et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de mentionner le prénom qu'il allait donné à son futur fils. 


	3. Ce qui ne peut etre dit

Titre : Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier  
  
Titre original : Someone she couldn't forget  
  
Auteur : Padfoot-Lives  
  
Traducteur : Lily evans  
  
Avertissement : ATTENTION SPOILERS DE « L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX » ! ! ! ! A NE PAS LIRE POUR CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS SAVOIR !  
  
Résumé : Hermione finis sa cinquième année. Quelque chose se passe : elle traverse le temps jusqu'à la période où les maraudeurs étaient en septième année. Et Hermione est confrontée à la peine qu'elle pensait avoir enterré. Aura-t-elle le coeur de trouver un moyen de retourné à son époque ?  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (blablabla..) ainsi qu'à Padfoot - Lives que je remercie pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic ! !  
  
Ce qui ne peut être dit  
  
Un silence de mort suivit la surprenante révélation d'Hermione qui à ce qu'elle savait était in fait. Puis lentement, Rémus se racla la gorge et James jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily avant que ses yeux n'atteignent Sirius. Le troisième Maraudeur regarda fixement Hermione avec une expression étrange et illisible, mélangé à de l'incrédulité.  
  
« Une.une Mangemort ? » dit Lily d'une voix rauque. « Bellatrix ? Une fidèle de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-...Voldemort ? »  
  
Hermione remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne sursauta à ce nom, ce qui confirma ses doutes au fait qu'ils étaient déjà en train d'oeuvrer avec Dumbledore, peut- être pas encore officiellement pour l'ordre du phoenix.  
  
Elle fit un signe de tête à Lily. « Ouais. »  
  
Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, de l'incrédulité et de l'appréhension étaient sur leurs visages. Sirius encore silencieux, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage d'Hermione. Finalement, Rémus parla doucement : « es-tu vraiment en train de nous dire que Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestranges sont des Mangemorts, Hermione ? Et comment es-tu censé savoir ça, tu n'es qu'en cinquième année ? »  
  
« Disons juste que j'ai eu ma propre expérience dans le domaine des défenses contre les forces du mal », dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.  
  
L'expression de Sirius demeura fixe, presque incrédule, voir même horrifié. James regarda Hermione avec un brin de curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle nota. C'était sa chance de leurs dire la vérité sur leurs futurs, de les prévenir..pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec le temps. Qui sait quels dégâts elle pourrait provoquer dans le monde magique.  
  
Mais elle pouvait les guider un peu.  
  
« Je devrais être en sixième année maintenant, mais je répète ma cinquième pour une raison. J'ai combattue contre des Mangemorts il n'y a pas longtemps », dit-elle lentement. « Bellatrix était d'entre eux. Elle .elle a tué quelqu'un..que j'aimais beaucoup. »  
  
Ils la fixèrent, comme incapable de croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. James fit non de la tête. « Comment c'est possible ? Dumbledore nous aurait mis au courant..il nous aurait dit s'il y avait eu une bataille..nous aurions su à propos de toi.ou de Bellatrix. »  
  
« Faites moi confiance là-dessus. Vous ne sauriez pas. »  
  
« dis-moi », c'était la voix de Sirius, cool et tranquille avec ce brin de colère glaciale qui l'avait toujours incité à prier pour ne pas en être le destinataire. Et la voilà maintenant, la proie de cette colère. « Pourquoi devrions nous te croire ? Tu n'as pas de preuve de ce que tu nous dis et aussi excentrique que peut être Bellatrix, je n'ai jamais eu de raison de croire qu'elle fasse partie des fidèles de Voldemort. »  
  
« Donc vous ne me croyez pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sa colère commençait à augmenter légèrement.  
  
Il croisa les bras devant son torse, l'expression sur son visage devenant sardoniquement froide. « Non, pas du tout. » répondit-il froidement, poussant Rémus et James à s'échanger des regards nerveux et Lily fixer Hermione et Sirius comme pétrifié.  
  
« Je ne peux pas te dire la vérité qui se cache derrière. » dit-elle brusquement. « Si je faisais ça, cela changerait tout complètement..bousillant l'équilibre. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de faire attention à Bellatrix, ainsi que de ta cousine Narcissa, Sirius. Elle est mariée à un Mangemort, Lucius Malfoy. »  
  
Elle pouvait leur parler a propos de Peter, mais ce serait trop dangereux, cela changerait complètement les choses. Tourmenté par ce choix, Hermione se sentit déchiré en deux. Elle déglutit alors que les yeux enflammé de Sirius la fixaient.  
  
« QU'EST-CE QUE», hurla-t-il, « TU PEUX NOUS DONNER POUR QUE L'ON TE CROIT ? ! ! »  
  
Par chance la salle commune était vide, mais Lily sursauta au ton de Sirius, et James et Rémus lancèrent un regard furieux à Sirius comme avertissement. « Baisse le ton, putain ! »  
  
Quant à Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas décrire le pincement au coeur qu'elle a ressenti en n'étant pas crut par Sirius, bien que sa colère était compréhensible. Ce qui était inexcusable était le fait qu'il perdait son sang froid et lui gueulant dessus sans prendre la peine de l'écouter.  
  
« Tu veux que je te prouve ce que je dit, PATMOL ? » dit-elle d'une colère faible mais intense, dans un éclat instantané. « Et si je te parlais de ce gros chien noir dont tu te transforme à chaque fois que tu veux ? Et si nous demandait pourquoi Rémus voit la lune à chaque fois qu'il est devant un épouvantard ? Pourquoi ne parlons pas de la raison que James soit surnommé Cornedrue, ou pourquoi Peter ressemble tellement à un RAT, hein ? »  
  
La main de James, qui ébouriffait ses cheveux, chuta mollement sur les épaules de Lily avec un cognement soudain.  
  
Rémus et Lily écarquillèrent les yeux.  
  
Sirius resta bouche bée. La colère sembla fondre et fut remplacé par de l'étonnement. « Comment pouvais-tu...comment avais-tu...où...quand.. ? »  
  
« Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant, Sirius Black ? » demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Comment savais-tu ? » demanda doucement Lily. « Comment pouvais-tu être au courant à leur propos ? Tu n'as jamais étudié ici. Comment pouvais-tu vraiment. ? »  
  
« Je vous l'avais dit », dit Hermione, sa voix et sa colère se calmant, « je sais des choses que vous ne pourriez même pas deviner, que vous ne pourriez pas imaginer. Vous voudriez probablement savoir pourquoi et comment, mais je vous assure que ça ne peut être dit. J'ai déjà rompu la loi en vous prenant au sujet de Bellatrix. »  
  
Sirius la fixa. « Tu sais que Rémus est un loup garou ? »  
  
« Et que Peter est un rat, et que tu es un chien et que James est un cerf et que vous étés tous des animagis non-enregistrés, oui », dit-elle légèrement impatiente. « Ce n'est pas ce qui importe. »  
  
« C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il calmement, jetant un coup d'oeil à ses amis. « Pour Bella ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. » Avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, elle ajouta : « et fais très attention avec un de tes elfe de maisons, Kreacher. Si..un jour..tu retourne à Grimmauld Place, la maison de tes parents, surveille le. »  
  
Il resta encore bouche bée.  
  
« Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas être capable de dormir cette nuit. » murmura James d'un ton sec.  
  
Hermione aurait pu lui dire que Harry avait aussi des problème pour dormir, mais elle se retint de le faire. A la place, elle haussa des épaules et se leva. « Penses-y, Sirius. » dit-elle calmement, essayant de bloquer ses sentiments grandissant ainsi que sa douleur pour lui. « On se voit demain. »  
  
« Attend. » sa voix la figea. « Je suis désolé. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque. « De ne pas t'avoir cru. »  
  
Elle haussa encore des épaules. « Ca arrive. » Et avec ça, elle sortie de la salle et les laissa seul, sachant que quand.ou si..elle retourna à son époque, elle devra faire face aux changements qu'elle a provoqué.  
  
Mais peut-etre que l'avertissement a propos de Kreacher pourrais sauver Sirius.et Harry ne serait plus si anéantit, et elle aurait encore la chance de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait (et qu'il est temps pour lui d'aller chez le coiffeur).  
  
Puis soudain, cette pensée la traversa.  
  
Et si elle restait ici, avec James et Rémus et Sirius ? Et si elle demeurait à l'époque des Maraudeurs, et peut-etre changer le cours de leurs destins ? Et si elle ne retournait pas là-bas ?  
  
Elle en pouvait pas faire ça. Elle devait repartir. Ron et Harry lui manque terriblement, et il y avait encore une autre bataille à combattre là-bas.  
  
Mais avait-elle le courage de laisser cette époque et repartir vers celle où Sirius était mort ? Aurais-t-elle le coeur ou la force de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime encore une fois ?  
  
Entrant dans le lit qui était maintenant le sien, Hermione s'enfonça dans les édredons et pleura.  
  
*******A SUIVRE*******  
  
N/Lily : Pour vous faire plaisir, voilà le troisième chapitre ! ! J'ai passé tout l'après midi à le traduire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ! bisous 


	4. Passé et futur

Titre : Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier  
  
Titre original : Someone she couldn't forget  
  
Auteur : Padfoot-Lives  
  
Traducteur : Lily evans  
  
Avertissement : ATTENTION SPOILERS DE « L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX » ! ! ! ! A NE PAS LIRE POUR CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS SAVOIR !  
  
Résumé : Hermione finis sa cinquième année. Quelque chose se passe : elle traverse le temps jusqu'à la période où les maraudeurs étaient en septième année. Et Hermione est confrontée à la peine qu'elle pensait avoir enterré. Aura-t-elle le coeur de trouver un moyen de retourné à son époque ?  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (blablabla..) ainsi qu'à Padfoot - Lives que je remercie pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic ! !  
  
Passé et Futur  
  
Le weekend à Pré-au-lard arriva étonnamment vite, et qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive, elle s'était fait entrainé aux Trois Balais par James, Lily et Sirius (Rémus était à l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh..c'était la pleine lune, et Peter avait encore une fois disparu.pas de surprise à ce point là, pensa Hermione froidement).  
  
Les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient depuis longtemps abandonné de cacher des choses à Hermione, les étonnant plus d'une fois en sachant la plupart. A la place, ils s'entrainent à lancer des sort avec elle, étant remarquablement excellente pour la Défence Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Ce weekend, ils se retrouvèrent tous à une table dans la foule qui bavardait et ils décidèrent de commander des bières au beurre.  
  
« J'ai toujours voulu essayer un Whisky de feu », dit mélancoliquement Sirius, regardant avec doute la sorcière qui louchait devant le comptoir. « Elle ne nous le permettra jamais, de toute façon. »  
  
Hermione se rappela que Ron avait dit exactement la meme chose durant leur première réunion de la DA..et elle sentit une pointe au coeur. Ron et Harry lui manquaient beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander de la faire repartir.  
  
Comment était-elle supposer choisir entre le passé et le futur ? Entre là où sa vie est destiné et là où l'est son coeur? Entre l'amour et l'amitié ?  
  
Elle se releva vite, coupant James qui proposait d'aller chercher les bières au beurre et prétendit qu'elle avait besoin de demander quelque chose à la sorcière derrière le comptoir. Elle apporta les boissons, passant devant les regards de Dumbledore, et le temps de revenir, elle espérait que le sujet de conversation avait changé.  
  
Alors qu'elle distribuait les boissons et s'asseyait, elle entendit Lily, rigolant, dire : « Quand James te promet quelque chose, Sirius, tu sais qu'il le tiendra. »  
  
« Nous étions juste en train de parler du futur », dit James, faisant se serrer le coeur d'Hermione horriblement. « Je disais à Sirius que si Lily et moi nous nous marions et avions des enfants, Sirius serait définitivement le parrain de notre fils ou notre fille. »  
  
Hermione cligna rapidement des paupières afin d'éviter les larmes qui lui serraient immédiatement la gorge, pour eux, pour Harry, pour Sirius qui sera considéré comme le traître d'une telle amitié. Elle tenta un sourire, et demanda avec autant de joie qu'elle était capable : « Alors, comment allez-vous appeler votre fils ou votre fille ? »  
  
Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure question, mais c'était la seule réponse à laquelle elle avait pensé.  
  
Lily souria. « Et bien, nous pensions à Hermione pour une fille », dit- elle, Hermione resta les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise et le choc. « Sans rire, on a pensé à ce prénom bien avant de te rencontrer, Mione. Bien sur, maintenant on en est certain. » dit James en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
« Et si c'est un garçon ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Harry », répliqua James. « J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom. Imagine ça : Harry Potter. »  
  
Oh, Hermione pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Avec un sourire forcé, elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'ils répondraient si elle leur disait que Harry Potter deviendrait le nom le plus connu du monde de la sorcellerie, dans deux ans à partir de maintenant.  
  
Alors qu'ils parlaient, James sortit un turbulent snitch doré agité et commença à jouer avec. Lily lui lança un regard de reproche, mais ne dit rien et Hermione réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Lily Evans était bien plus impressionné par son petit ami qu'elle ne laissait l'entendre.  
  
Sirius roula des yeux. 'Oh, arrêtes un peu, veux-tu, James ? » il lui arracha le snitch et souria au sourire à l'expression surprise qui allumait les yeux de son meilleur ami. Hermione, comme Harry lui avait dit, vit que James aurait réagis avec plus d'irritation si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autres que Sirius qui l'avait stoppé. « Queudver pourrait être en train de t'observer depuis Dieu ne sait où . »  
  
« En fait, nous aurions probablement entendu ses cris de joie et ses acclamations à l'heure qu'il est si c'était vrai », commenta Hermione.  
  
« Hey », souria James, « Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Tu n'as jamais vu Queudver à coté de moi avant, excepté pendant le dîner, et c'était rien du tout. »  
  
Hermione haussa des épaules, réalisant son erreur. Il eu fallu quelques jours avant qu'Harry ne lui parle du souvenir à l'intérieur de la pensive. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu toujours « comment » James ? »  
  
Ils rirent, et bientôt, Lily et James s'en allèrent faire une promenade. Ils laissèrent Sirius et Hermione tout seul, et elle sentit immédiatement un mélange de peine et de ravissement.  
  
« Cette bataille que tu as livré », dit-il, rencontrant ses yeux à travers la chope de Bière au beurre. « De quoi ça a l'air ? As-tu été blessé ? »  
  
Elle ne voulais pas penser à ça, ou en parler au meme homme qui a été tué dans cette bataille, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter la question..surtout pas venant d'une personne aussi persistante et intelligente que Sirius.  
  
« J'ai été assommé pendant un moment, c'est tout », dit-elle aussi calmement que possible. « Une des mes amis à presque été étranglé par le crane d'un géant et est devenu un moment fou, un autre s'est blessé la cheville, un autre a eu le nez cassé, un du faire face à Voldemort, et un autre. » elle s'arrêta, déglutit.  
  
« Il est mort ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, ses yeux la suivant avec sympathie.  
  
« Oui », dit-elle plutôt faiblement, incapable de regarder ses yeux et ne pouvant lui crier que c'était lui qu'elle avait perdu.  
  
Il traça le bord de son mug presque bouleversement. « Etiez-vous très proche ? »  
  
« Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire ça », dit lentement Hermione. « Ce n'est jamais facile de voir quelqu'un mourir, donc je suppose que c'est plus dur lorsque c'est un ami. »  
  
Quel euphémisme. Ca la détruisait plutot. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire car il ne la croirait pas si elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.  
  
Il la regarda (N/Lily : oooooohhhhh je sens que je vais mourir ! !) et ses yeux la hypnotisèrent encore une fois. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec ce qui ressemblait à de la frustration. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Sirius ? »  
  
Il rit doucement. « Je ne dirais pas que quelque chose ne va pas. Et bien, peut-être que je peux te demander des conseils sans James et Rémus qui se foutent de moi à coté, de toutes façons ils savent déjà. Tu es intelligente et t'es une fille, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« En tout cas je l'espère. » dit Hermione d'un ton acerbe.  
  
Sirius souria. « Désolé », répliqua-t-il d'un air contrit. « Pourrais-tu m'aider ? »  
  
« Si je peux », haussa-t-elle des épaules en souriant ; ayant déjà un mauvais sentiment à ce sujet. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. « Quel est ton problème ? »  
  
« Et bien, il y a cette fille.. »  
  
Maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Réprimant un coup de douleur à l'intérieur d'elle, elle lui demanda de continuer. Il haussa des épaules, rougissant un peu plus légèrement, puis dit : « Et bien, elle est vraiment belle, très intelligente et très gentille. James, Rémus, Lily.même Peter.l'aiment tous, et je pense que je devrais tenter ma chance. Le problème est que, et bien, je ne sais pas si elle m'aime aussi..et mes sentiments commencent à devenir trop forts pour risquer de la perdre en tant qu'amie. »  
  
« Es.es-tu amoureux d'elle ? » bégaya nerveusement Hermione.  
  
Il émit un gémissement. « Je crois que oui. Je crois que c'est la même chose que ce que ressent James pour Lily. De la protection, de la jalousie, du désir, un amour.intense. »  
  
Hermione aurait pu se noyer dès maintenant. La voilà, risquant sa vie pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, et il aimait déjà quelqu'un. Est-ce que Sirius se languissait de cette femme, même à son époque ?  
  
Elle se retourna vers le concerné, plutôt d'un air désinvolte et souligna intérieurement. « Et bien, je suppose que tu pourrais attendre un peu et voir ses comportements envers toi évolue », suggéra-t-elle, essayant de donner un conseil objectif. « Ou alors tu peux tenter le coup. Après tout, il est dur de croire qu'une personne aussi téméraire que toi, Sirius, puisse être effrayé par une fille. »  
  
Il rirent tous les deux, puis retournèrent au château. Sirius alla voir Rémus à l'infirmerie, alors qu'Hermione, qui avait déjà vu le jeune loup garou plus tôt, alla directement vers son dortoir dans la tour des Gryffondor et fut ravie de le trouver vide.  
  
Regardant autour, à travers son absolue frustration, Hermione nota que la porte de son armoire était complètement fermée. Elle pensait l'avoir laissée ouverte quand elle est partit ce matin, mais elle oublia vite ce détails dans un excès de rage.  
  
Attrapant sa brosse à cheveux, elle la lança sur le mur où elle s'écrasa juste quand Lily rentra dans la chambre.  
  
« Aie », souria la jeune fille auburn. « Qu'est-ce qu'à dit cet amour de chien cette fois ? »  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard furieux, pourtant elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Hermione. A la place, elle autorisa ses sentiments à sortir : « Cet amour de chien comme tu dis m'a demandé des conseils pour une fille ! » pesta-t-elle. « Il a eu l'audace de me dire qu'il est amoureux.AMOUREUX, penses-tu ! ..d'une fille qui est très belle, très intelligente et très GENTILLE p****ain ! ! »  
  
Lily se figea. « Tu veux dire qu'il t'a parlé de ça ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« OUI ! »  
  
Puis la fille auburn commença à rire. Hermione la fixa avec rage et indignation alors que Lily continuait simplement à redoubler de rire. Finalement, Lily essaya de se contenir.  
  
« Tu penses que c'est marrant, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Hermione.  
  
« Oh, Mione », Lily essuya les larmes de ses yeux, riant encore. « Pour quelqu'un qui est plus intelligente et plus expérimenté que nous tous réunis, tu es vraiment aveugle ! Il.il parlait de TOI ! »  
  
Ces mots mirent un moment à s'imprimer dans son esprits et dans son coeur.  
  
« Il parlait de.qui ? » se figea-t-elle rapidement.  
  
« De toi, Hermione. » répéta Lily, les yeux d'Harry brillaient à cause des rires et d'espièglerie qui causèrent un autre choc à Hermione car elle n'avait pas vu les yeux d'Harry comme ça depuis un bon bout de temps. « Sirius est amoureux de toi. C'est évident.il est tellement protecteur quand tu es là, il grogne à chaque fois que les Serpentards viennent t'embêter, et il ne peux s'empêcher de te regarder. »  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée.  
  
« Tu ferais bien d'aller rattraper ce bon gros chien », conseilla Lily, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un air de soeur, « et dit lui que tu ressens la même chose. »  
  
Hermione eu la gorge qui se serra.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Est-ce que Sirius pouvais vraiment..pouvaient- ils vraiment avoir..pouvait-elle finalement avoir ce dont elle rêvait..lui revenait-il vraiment..cela pouvait vraiment. ?  
  
« N'espères pas trop, Hermione », dit une voix faible tristement de la porte ouverte de son armoire. « Ca ne peut pas arriver, et tu le sais. »  
  
Hermione s'évanouie presque au son de cette voix. Elle se retourna, incrédule, et se mit face au grand et maigre garçon.  
  
« Comment par l'ENFER es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? » siffla-t-elle en colère.  
  
Ron souria. « J'ai été appelé. »  
  
*******A SUIVRE*******  
  
N/Lily : review please ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Merci encore à Water136, (Hermione parle de Bellatrix à la fin du chapitre 2 et le début du chapitre 3), Valérie, Hiroshima, annab. 


	5. Déchiré

Titre : Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier  
  
Titre original : Someone she couldn't forget  
  
Auteur : Padfoot-Lives  
  
Traducteur : Lily evans  
  
Avertissement : ATTENTION SPOILERS DE « L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX » ! ! ! ! A NE PAS LIRE POUR CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS SAVOIR !  
  
Résumé : Hermione finis sa cinquième année. Quelque chose se passe : elle traverse le temps jusqu'à la période où les maraudeurs étaient en septième année. Et Hermione est confrontée à la peine qu'elle pensait avoir enterré. Aura-t-elle le coeur de trouver un moyen de retourné à son époque ?  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (blablabla..) ainsi qu'à Padfoot - Lives que je remercie pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic ! !  
  
Déchiré  
  
Les deux amis se fixèrent mutuellement de part et d'autre du lit d'Hermione, puis finalement Ron fut le premier à rompre le regard. « Rien n'a changé, hein ? »  
  
« Qui t'a appelé ici, Ron ? » demanda Hermione, secoué de le voir en face d'elle.  
  
« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, mais après que Harry et moi lui ayons dit que tu avais disparue, Dumbledore m'a appelé à son bureau et m'a dit que des souvenirs dans sa pensive avaient changés. Il s'était avéré que lorsqu'il était jeune il t'avais rencontré, et il était quasi sur que tu étais à l'époque des parents d'Harry. Il m'a envoyé ici pour que je te ramène à notre époque. »  
  
Ron tendit une vieille botte. « C'est un portoloin pour voyager dans le temps. » lui informa-t-il. Puis il fit un signe de tête. « Allez, Hermione, tu es vraiment folle d'être resté ici et d'être devenu amie avec.. » il parut triste. « James et Lily Potter, et le jeune Lupin et même Sirius. » il stoppa encore brusquement, puis lui dit doucement, « Tu dois surmonter ça, comme essaye de le faire Harry. Peut-être que ton amour est plus fort que celui d'Harry, mais tu n'as pas le choix..il est mort. »  
  
« Il n'a pas besoin de l'être ! » dit-elle, sa voix tremblait. « Je peux lui rendre la vie. Je peux rendre leurs futurs à James et Lily. »  
  
« Et faire tomber l'équilibre dans le chaos », Ron secoua la tête. « Allez, Hermione, tu es plus intelligente que ça. Tu as déjà changé des choses. Si tu restes ici, tu rencontreras un jour ta propre image. Tu pourrais finir à Azkaban, ou tué par les Mangemorts. Tu ne me reverra plus jamais ainsi qu'Harry. Je sais que ça blesse. »  
  
« Tu ne le ressens pas ! ! » hurla-t-elle. Puis elle ajouta. « Comment savais-tu ce que je ressentais pour Sirius ? »  
  
Ron souria légèrement. « C'était vraiment évident, Mione, du moins pour moi. C'était aussi évident ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. Je l'ai entendu dire un jour à Lupin que tout le monde était toujours inquiet pour Harry, et tout les Weasley étaient aux petits soins pour Harry et moi.mais il n'y avait personne pour se rappeler de toi. » Il étouffa un petit rire. « Lupin le savait aussi. Ecoute », ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Il nous manque à tous. Mais nous devons.surmonter.ça. » dit-il lentement et clairement, souriant essayant de se convaincre autant lui qu'Hermione.  
  
« Oh, Ron », elle fondit en larmes et il déposa maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter. « C'est tellement dur de ne plus l'avoir, et maintenant que je l'ai. Je ne veux pas le laissait partir. Je ne peux pas ! »  
  
Il consentit. « Donc, tu as un choix à faire, Hermione. Je vais aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore maintenant ; il m'a donné le passeport de son ancienne gargouille. C'est ' Jellylegs' (N/Lily : en français ça donnait un truc du genre jambes en gelé : trop bizarre !). Quand tu auras fait ton choix, rejoins moi, d'accord ? Le portoloin s'activera à 16h ce soir.ça te donne deux heures pour te décider. Je t'attendrais. »  
  
« Merci, Ron. » Murmura-t-elle, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir choisir.  
  
« Dumbledore n'a pas laissé Harry venir. Il doit se demander si je n'ai pas disparu moi aussi. » ajouta Ron avec un sourire forcé. « Il ne voulais pas que Harry revienne ici. »  
  
« Bien sur que non ! » Hermione tenta un air méprisant. « Imagine James faisant face à son jumeau qui a les yeux de Lily ! Et Harry serait probablement plus tenté de rester ici que je ne le suis. »  
  
Ron haussa des épaules, puis la pris dans ses bras. « a bientôt. » marmonna- t-il avant de disparaître à travers à la porte, la vieille botte déchirée dans une main.  
  
Hermione le regarda partir, prêtes à fondre en larmes et s'effondra allongé sur son lit. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le temps pour pleurer. Elle devait faire un choix. Et elle devait voir Sirius.  
  
Elle quitta la pièce et alla chercher le téméraire animagi.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione trouva Sirius dans la cabane hurlante, près du saule cogneur. Il vérifiait les lieux pour etre sur que c'était convenable pour la prochaine nuit de Rémus, qui serait probablement la nuit qui suit. Quand Hermione entra, il eu l'air surprit.  
  
« Comment ça va, Mione ? » demanda-t-il fortuitement.  
  
Elle souria. « Lily m'a dit de quelle fille tu voulais parler tout à l'heure. » dit-elle avec un brin d'espièglerie dans sa voix qui ne couvrait pas sa tristesse.  
  
Sirius la regarda brusquement et il déglutit fortement. « Oh, ouais ? » dit- il d'un voix rauque.  
  
« Oui, et j'ai un excellent conseil à te donner », elle se rapprocha de lui. « Dis lui. Dis lui aussi vite que tu peux. »  
  
Il couvrit la distance qui restait entre eux. « Je suis amoureux de toi. » dit-il simplement.  
  
Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses bras étaient autour de sa taille et les siens autour de son cou. Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et elle l'embrassait en retour avec autant de désir, d'amour, d'ardeur que lui, seulement les siens comptaient l'attente de l'autre époque.  
  
Il rompit le baisé seulement lorsqu'il sentit ses larmes.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet, utilisant son pouce pour essuyer les larmes de peine et de dévastation qui lui brisait le coeur encore une fois. La vague d'émotion la frappa amèrement ; c'était comme le revoir mourir encore une fois.  
  
« Sirius, je.je ne peux pas rester. » Elle contrôlant ses sanglots. « Je dois pa..partir. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. »  
  
Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement, un peu de douleur était perceptible dans sa voix. « Pourquoi on peut pas être ensemble ? Où est-ce que tu dois aller ? »  
  
« loin. » murmura-t-elle, sans plus d'explications. « Je dois y aller, Sirius, je n'ai plus le choix à présent. » Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta lentement, « Tu.tu me reverra encore un jour. Mais tu dois oublier, Sirius. Tu dois m'oublier et ce que nous aurions pu avoir. »  
  
Il la fixa, il était rempli de confusion et de douleur. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa une dernière fois, savourant la sensation qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais.  
  
L'amour.  
  
« Adieu, Sirius. » murmura-t-elle par saccades.  
  
Puis elle se retourna et se sauva de la cabane, refusant de regarder en arrière, car elle ne voulait pas voir son visage désemparé, et elle ne voulais pas l'entendre marmonner : « Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Mione. Je t'aimerais pour toujours. » alors des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux chocolats.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore regarda l'horloge. « Deux minutes », dit-il à Hermione et Ron. Ni lui ni Ron n'avaient fait de commentaires sur les yeux rouges d'Hermione, mais elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient.  
  
Cette douleur était horrible ; son chagrin ne serait plus jamais apaisé. Elle savait que Sirius la reverrait, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas durant leur première rencontre. Mais elle retournera à son époque, avec ces souvenirs, des ombres de sa propre époque et de son amour.  
  
« Par chance, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de choses de changés », dit gentiment Dumbledore à Hermione. « Fais attention à présent. » Il lui posa une main sur son épaule pendant une seconde.  
  
« Les choses seront comme nous les avions laissés, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron, Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
Hermione avala la terrible boule dans sa gorge. « Et.et Sirius sera toujours mort ? »  
  
« Oui », le jeune Dumbledore inclina sa tête. « Je désolé mais Sirius sera partit, comme James et Lily seront mort depuis longtemps. » ajouta-t-il. « Si seulement je pouvait leurs dire. Je sais maintenant ce que l'on ressent, Hermione, être déchiré entre savoir le futur et ne pas être capable de le stopper. Etre déchiré. »  
  
Oui, il avait raison. Elle était déchiré. Seulement c'était plus dur pour elle car l'homme qu'elle aimait était perdu. Et même si elle espérait que Sirius l'oublie, un partie d'elle voulait qu'il se rappelle de la fille lorsqu'ils se re-rencontreront, même si elle ne le pouvait pas et même si ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps.  
  
*  
  
FLASH direction la cabane dans « le Prisonnier d'Azkaban » * * :  
  
Hermione lança un regard vers Harry et vers Ron sur le lit avec sa jambe cassé, et pointa sa baguette vers Sirius. Elle rencontra ses yeux. Leurs expressions la secoua au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas du défi, ou du dégoût ou même de l'amusement. Non, il y avait une sorte d'incrédulité choqué dans ses yeux quand il la regarda, et pendant une seconde, elle aurait juré avoir vu des larmes dans la profondeurs ses profonds yeux chocolats.  
  
* FIN du FLASH * *  
  
..Le portoloin était prêt. Ron et Hermione le touchèrent tous les deux. Dumbledore fit le compte à rebours, et soudainement, avec un coup sec dans son ventre, Hermione se sentit tourbillonné loin de ce temps, en direction de sa propre époque où il n'' avait pas l'amour...et pas Sirius.  
  
Elle laissa les larmes couler librement alors que ses pieds touchaient le sol du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
*******A SUIVRE*******  
  
N/Lily : bon désolé mais le dernier chapitre va mettre plus de temps à venir car maintenant je suis plus en état...déjà en traduisant ce chapitre, bien que ce soit mon préféré j'ai du m'arrêter au milieu (quand Herm' dit adieu à Sirius) car ça me déchirait le coeur mais en plus, avant de me coucher, j'ai lu un peu du livre (le passage avec Sirius) puis j'ai feuilleté au moment où Harry a le rêve où il voit Sirius kidnappé, et là j'ai fondu en larmes (je sais c'est pathétique mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise : j'adorais ce personnage ! !), j'ai comme l'impression que c'est vraiment une personne que je connaissait qui est morte ! (bon je sais là je suis devenu complètement folle, appelez l'hosto !) Bon je vais essayer de vous poster le dernier chapitre mardi. Je peux pas plus tôt car je pars à Barcelone ! Donc pour vous faire patienter, je vais juste vous dire que le prochain chapitre est concentré sur une discussion entre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui parlent de Sirius. Voilà !  
  
Sinon, la prochaine fic que je vais traduire c'est : He never forgot me, c'est une fic sur James et Lily, allez lire le résumé dans ma bio !  
  
Au fait ! Wateryl136, voilà la suite, enjoy it ! ! 


	6. Souvenirs de Sirius

Titre : Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier  
  
Titre original : Someone she couldn't forget  
  
Auteur : Padfoot-Lives  
  
Traducteur : Lily evans  
  
Avertissement : ATTENTION SPOILERS DE « L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX » ! ! ! ! A NE PAS LIRE POUR CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS SAVOIR !  
  
Résumé : Hermione finis sa cinquième année. Quelque chose se passe : elle traverse le temps jusqu'à la période où les maraudeurs étaient en septième année. Et Hermione est confrontée à la peine qu'elle pensait avoir enterré. Aura-t-elle le coeur de trouver un moyen de retourné à son époque ?  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (blablabla..) ainsi qu'à Padfoot - Lives que je remercie pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic ! !  
  
Souvenirs de Sirius  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione flânaient au rebord du lac, contemplant la lune qui brillait sur la surface alors que la soirée se finissait.  
  
Ron était somnolant et était presque complètement ailleurs, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le rebord, sa tête se reposant contre les épaules d'Hermione. Elle était assise entre lui et Harry, ses jambes étaient replié contre son buste et posait son menton sur ses genoux, ses yeux fixaient passivement la surface de l'eau. Harry était à coté d'elle, ses doigts tapant légèrement sur sa baguette, aussi perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Tu penses que tu auras assez de BUSES pour être Auror, Harry ? » demanda Ron en somnolant.  
  
« Je sais que Hermione oui », dit Harry avec un sourire. « Mai je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi, surtout en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. »  
  
Ils s'attendaient à ce que Hermione enchaîne avec une réplique du genre « Oohh je ne crois pas que je me suis trompé dans l'ordre des questions, ooh je me demande où est-ce que j'ai échoué », mais elle ne dit rien, elle haussa juste des épaules comme réponse. Ron, à travers ses yeux endormi, réalisa qu'elle était encore blessé et qu'il ne connaissait aucun moyen pour la consoler.  
  
« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous vous êtes perdu dans la salle spéciale »( N/Lily : celle que Harry utilise pour la DA, désolé mais j'ai pas trouvé de traduction pour requirement ), ajouta Harry, secouant la tête, d'un air amusé. « Hermione, Ron m'a dit qu'il a du y aller pour te sauver de cette sorte de labyrinthe dans la salle après que Dumbledore t'ai localisé. »  
  
« Quelque chose comme ça », Hermione lança à Ron, qui s'était déjà endormi, un regard furieux pour s'être approprié le rôle du héros dans cette histoire.  
  
Il y eu le silence pendant un moment, puis Harry ajouta doucement : « J'aime parler de lui, comme s'il existait encore. »  
  
Hermione sentit son corps tout entier se raidir. Harry semblait concentré sur lui-même, mais elle savait qu'il pensait être le seul (sans compter Lupin qui n'était pas là) à vraiment être affecté par la perte de Sirius Black ; Il ne savait à propos d'elle.  
  
« Il nous manque à tous, Harry », dit-elle avec aussi peu d'émotion qu'elle pouvait. Le résultat fut que le son sortant de sa bouche sonnait comme mort. « C'était quelqu'un de génial, et.un..un.parrain extra. Il t'aimait, Harry, vraiment. Probablement autant que James t'aimait. »  
  
Harry lui lança un regard et elle pu lire de la gratitude dans ses yeux verts. « Il aurait été content de t'entendre dire ça. Il t'a toujours aimé, Hermione, peut-être autant qu'il m'aimait. »  
  
« J'en doute. » dit-elle doucement.  
  
« Moi pas. » lança Ron la voix de Ron, claire, ferme et endormie. Il souria avec malice. « Tu te rappelles comment nous avons passé toute notre troisième année à croire qu'il était un meurtrier qui voulait tuer Harry ? Le pauvre, imagine, devoir vivre en sachant que tout le monde sorcier pense que tu es responsable d'avoir trahi ton meilleur ami. »  
  
Hermione secoua la tête. « Si James avait été vivant, il n'aurait jamais pu croire que Sirius ai pu faire une chose pareille. »  
  
« Tu parles comme si tu avais rencontré mon père », dit Harry avec une léger sourire. « Mais tu a raison de toutes façons. Il étaient comme des frères. Et c'étaient comme ça que Lupin et lui étaient depuis que mon père est mort. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lac. « Tu te souviens comment nous l'avons sauvé des Détraqueurs à cet emplacement.toi et moi, Hermione ? »  
  
« Je me souviens . »  
  
« Il vivait aussi dans une cave près de Pré-au-lard », s'exclama Ron. « Vivre avec des rats juste pour avoir un oeil sur le concours des trois sorciers. Quel mec ! »  
  
« Insouciant », Hermione afficha un sourire. « Fidèle. » Les yeux remplis de souvenirs, ils pensèrent à toutes les choses que Sirius avait faites avec eux et sans eux aussi.  
  
« Racontez moi les choses qu'il a faites à Grimmauld Place avant que j'arrive », questionna Harry, s'allongeant et utilisant l'autre épaule d'Hermione comme oreiller.  
  
Ron lança un regard vers Hermione, qui continuait de contempler l'eau, ses pensées en parties dans le présent. L'autre partie était encore déchiré, et flânant encore dans ces lambeaux du passé..où Sirius était encore vivant.  
  
Le plus jeune Weasley haussa des épaules. « Et bien, il avait l'habitude de se battre souvent avec Kreacher, et lui et Maman avaient leurs parts de querelles. Autrement, ils iraient tout le temps, tenant compagnie à Hermione et moi quand nous nous sentions seuls, discutant des moyens d'aider Lupin à trouver un boulot avec Hermione, nous donnant des informations à propos des réunions secrètes de l'Ordre. Il était inquiet à propos de toi aussi. » ajouta-t-il, directement à Harry.  
  
« Ouais, il s'inquiétait. » Harry parut un peu triste.  
  
Hermione ajouta, ne voulant pas que Harry soit encore malheureux, sa voix aussi claire qu'elle puisse à travers son propre coeur blessé. « Il m'a montrer son arbre de famille quand nous y étions. Il m'a sauver de sa mère une fois aussi, car j'étais debout devant paralysé par ses cris a propos de moi étant une sang de bourbe. »  
  
« Et une fois, il a presque couper la tête de Kreacher avec un sortilège car ce satané Elf embêtait Hermione », continua Ron avec de la moquerie dans sa voix. « Hermione était fâché contre lui d'avoir fait ça, mais il savait qu'elle était reconnaissante. Personnellement, je crois que Sirius aurait accueillit n'importe quelles opportunités de tuer cette satané chose. »  
  
Ils rirent, même Hermione montra un sourire et Harry pouffa légèrement. « Sirius a toujours été comme ça. » dit-il. « Vous savez, c'est étrange mais si vous divisez sa personne, vous trouverez différentes pièces de lui en chacun de nous. »  
  
Hermione cessa de regarder l'eau pour la première fois et elle su que Harry pouvait voir la peine dans son sourire lorsqu'elle ajouta, « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. »  
  
Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, Ron a son humour, son attitude nonchalante, son indifférence pour les règles. » Ron et Hermione sourirent. « J'ai sa témérité, sa vivacité qui parfois peut brouiller la vision des choses.vous voyez, voir que quelqu'un à qui vous tenez est en danger et ne pas mesurer les conséquences qui pourraient arriver si vous alliez le secourir..et j'ai cette habitude à toujours « jouer les héros ». ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
  
« Et en ce qui concerne Hermione ? » demanda Ron, se redressant.  
  
Elle regarda Harry, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Il souria, puis dit : « Et bien, Hermione possède l'humanité de Sirius, et elle a son coeur. »  
  
« Ouais », murmura doucement Ron, « Elle aura toujours son coeur. »  
  
Hermione avala la grosse boule qui était dans sa gorge, retenant ses larmes. « Il nous manque à tous. » répéta-t-elle doucement. « Mais nous ne l'oublierons jamais. »  
  
Ils se relevèrent lentement du rebord, et Harry acquiesça pour approuver. « Sirius vit en chacun de nous, et aucun de nous ne laissera son âme, son esprit mourir. Il n'est pas vraiment partit. »  
  
Harry et Ron commencèrent à repartir vers le château, mais Hermione s'attarda au rebord du lac. Quand Harry se retourna pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Ron lui retenu le bras et elle l'entendit lui dire doucement, « Donne lui une seconde ».  
  
Elle regarda l'eau, et pendant un moment, elle vu le visage souriant, insouciant du Sirius de 17 ans. Harry avait raison, pensa-t-elle. Sirius n'était pas vraiment partit. Il sera toujours là, les surveillant et les gardant en sûreté, et peu importe ce qui arrive..il sera toujours présent, l'aimant.  
  
Aussi longtemps qu'elle aura ses souvenirs, Sirius sera vivant.  
  
Avec un léger sourire, Hermione se retourna et s'avança vers le château, accompagner de ses deux meilleurs amis et les deux personnes qui, avec le brave et intrépide Animagi, étaient les plus important dans sa vie.  
  
Au-dessus d'elle, une nouvelle étoile scintillante étincelait avec une légère lumière blanche. Aucun d'eux ne l'entendit lorsqu'elle sembla parler, sa voix lente et voilée avec un rire comme un aboiement, pourtant elle su d'une manière ou d'une autre son message.  
  
* * « Il faudra plus que Bella (1)pour m'arracher de toi » * *  
  
*******LA FIN*******  
  
je suis désolé si vous ne comprenez pas la réplique, mais je n'ai pas réussit moi-meme à la comprendre, la version en VO c'est « It'll take more than Bella to rip me away from you » voilà donc faites votre propre traduction.  
  
Lalou : merci pour ton soutient ! ! C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à la traduire, surtout ce chapitre, franchement, en traduisant j'écoutais Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley et j'étais en pleure, c'était trop triste. Je n'ose meme pas lire les derniers chapitre (j'en suis au moment où ça commence à bouger) tellement ça me fait peur de lire quand il sera mort ! ( ( (  
  
Pounska : la voilà la suite ! Enjoy it !  
  
Watery136 : je sais que c'est triste ! C'est pourquoi je vais traduire d'autres histoire où Sirius sera bel et bien vivant et où il ne sera pas seul ! !  
  
Pour tous les autres reviewers, je vous adore, merci de m'avoir écrit un petit message, c'est très gentil ! ! 


End file.
